


Sauce

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Episode: s01e05 Category 55 Emergency Doomsday Crisis, Flash Fic, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Tahani deals with the fallout of her parents' will.





	Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Will"

As soon as she was out of sight of her sister, Tahani stopped and yanked her cardigan off, turning it back around the correct way and then jamming it back on.

She shouldn’t have been surprised by her parents’ mistake in their will. She had honestly been called Tahini more than once by her mother, and Taha by her father. She’d given up on reminding him that Taha was a boy’s name, as that just caused him to go into raptures about how Kamilah had decided to keep her last name when she married, so that his name would live on as though he had a son.

No, being remembered in their final will and testament as Tahini was about what Tahani had come to expect from her life. Instead of ‘Congratulations,’ she was just ‘Pass the sauce.’


End file.
